


Bloom

by too_shy_to_say_hi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Family Feels, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nice Peter, Non-Consensual Violence, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Please Don't Hate Me, graphic description of violence, no kira, no malia, please critisize, they are alive, we are ignoring everyone being dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_shy_to_say_hi/pseuds/too_shy_to_say_hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is an alpha with nothing left. Her family, pack, and life are gone. They were taken from her and now she have no where else to go, still running from the wolf that caused all this. Her name is Lily Alberly and she is hoping that maybe the new Hale pack can help her put her life back together and maybe she can help them as well.</p><p>*First fanfiction ever so please if you feel like something isn't right please tell me (but please don't be overly mean or hurtful). Sorry the summary sucks :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impression Are the Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. I actually had a dream like this so I thought why not post it. :) Please excuse the grammatical and punctuation mistakes.

# Bloom

### First Impressions Are the Most Important

Lily pulled up to Beacon Hills High School and breathed in filling her nose with the scents that surrounded her. Six werewolves and four humans that smelled like they were part of the Hale pack, one of them oddly familiar and another oddly reminding her of her old home. She wondered to herself why Laura would bite a bunch of teenagers when she knew how emotional and volatile they could be, especially during their first full moon. Lily chose not to contemplate this thought further, this was Laura's pack and she must have had a reason for turning them. Although the smell of their alpha, wasn't what she was expecting, it smelled muskier more like a male alpha rather than female. _Did Laura get an Alpha Mate?_ she thought to herself.

As she sat in her 1967 black, Chevy Impala she convinced herself this was the right thing to do. She had known the Hales for years, ever since she was a pup. The Alberly and Hale packs had been allies even though her pack was originally located in Boston. Laura would help her she just knew it. Laura, Derek, and Cora had visited Lily's pack many times over summers before the fire and been three of her best friends. They would help her and hopefully she could start to move on with her life and even be able to sleep at night without the constant paranoia and fear.

Lily looked into her rear view mirror to make sure her dirty blond hair was was still how she wanted it, straight with with her bangs slightly covering one of her blue-green eyes. She then made she her outfit, black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, dark red leather jacket, and black converse, were stain and wrinkle free. Lily then exited the car grabbing her black backpack, took a deep breath, and headed to the doors of the school.

Walking through the hall of Beacon Hills High School gave her a strange sense of deja vu, having not experienced high school since she first ran two years ago missing out on her own senior year experience. She made her way to the front office and was met with a stout women of about 45 years of age with brown hair and a kind smile. "Hello dear. What can I help you with today?" she asked.

"HI. I'm Lily Alberly a new student here. I called last week about starting school today."

"Oh that's right! I remember now," the woman replied with a smile. "Let me just get your class schedule for you and we can square away all the paperwork for you. Do you have a parent with you?"

"I'm eighteen."

The women looked confused for a second then thought better about asking why this young girl was all alone and simply handed her the paperwork she needed to sign and gave Lily her schedule. "Here you go sweet heart. Your locker is 312 and here is your lock. Your first period is AP English and that is right down the hall. Hope you have a great day!" Lily thanked her and headed to her locker. She passed by groups of student many blatantly staring at her as she walked by. As she came to her locker she caught the scent of one of the Hale pack's humans. A beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair and intelligent eyes stood by her locker in what could only be some of the most expansive clothes Lily has ever seen. As soon as Lily made it to her locker the girl turned her gaze to Lily looked her up and down and said, "The shoes should really be replaced with a pair of heels but the jacket makes up for it. Also, the hair should definitely be moved out of your face to show off your eyes. All together not terrible. I can work with this. My name is Lydia Martin and I'm your new best friend."

" Hi I'm Lily Alberly I just moved here from Arizona." Lily replied, Arizona being the first state coming to mind. "Also thanks for the compliment on my jacket but the shoes stay I have never been great with heels and only have one black pair for special occasions that go with my only black dress."

Lydia looked like someone had just committed murder of the worse degree and was about to lecture Lily on the importance of proper accessories and the importance of a good pair of heels when she was interrupted by a young man. The young man was tall for his age with unruly brown hair, a pale complexion with moles dotting his face, and a pair of warm, honey eyes. Lily took a deep breath and felt her wolf stirring inside of her, a feeling of home and safety accompanying it. She hadn't felt this way since her family had been alive and all because o this one human who smelt like her mother's perfume, the trees after it rained, and her brothers' and father's aftershave.

The young man skidded to a halt in front of the two girls a mess of limbs and plaid. "Hey Lydia the light of my world and goddess did you happen to get the answer to number twelve to last night AP English homework?"

"Yes I did it and no I won't tell you. Also this is Lily a new student here, make her feel welcome and stop being rude," Lydia replied waving a hand in Lily's direction. "She just moved here from Arizona and while having a terrible taste in shoes is now in our group of friends. Ask her about what classes she has while I inform everyone else we have someone new sitting with us at lunch."

Lily barely held in the laughter that was trying to escape while looking at the young man's, Stiles, face. The rejection to his plea for help, the wonderment of seeing a girl who he has never met, and the curiosity that accompanied the short answer Lydia gave when explaining Lily's background. All at once Stiles composed his face and emotions, but not before Lily caught his scent of arousal, and pushed his hand toward her exclaiming, "Hi my name is Stiles Stilinski! No that is not my real first name but it is much easier to pronounce than the one my parents saddled me with. Seeing as I already know your first name can I know your last?"

Lily laughed and replied, "My name is Lily Alberly and before you ask I have 1st period AP English, 2nd period Statistics and Probability, 3rd period AP U.S. History, 4th period French 2, and 5th period Choir."

Stiles smiled excitedly and stated, "Well looks like you have the same 1st and 3rd period as Lydia and I. Also you have the rest of your classes excluding your 5th period with one of our friends. Don't worry they're cool. I mean they do hang out with me so of course they have to have a certain level of awesomeness."

"Oh sweetie that what we just keep telling you so that you won't get hurt. In reality you are nothing but the comic relief to our little group," Lydia pointed out while finally returning to Stiles and Lily's conversation. "Now why don't we head to our first class Danny is already waiting for us wanting to meet Lily." Lydia quickly and efficiently took out her books from her locker, placed her purse on her shoulder, shut her locker, and linked arms with Lily. "Now as you can tell Stiles thinks very highly of himself and believes himself to be the brains of our little group. In actuality that is me. I am first in line as class valedictorian and have a GPA of 4.5, Stiles here comes in second with a GPA of 4.3. So do not be fooled by his wit and sarcasm if you have any questions come to me." Lydia told all this to Lily with Stiles following behind trying to keep up with Lydia's pace the clicking of her heels a constant sound on the tiled floors. Lily could hear Stiles' mumbling under his breath, to low for humans' hearing, "Thinks she is so perfect, so smart. Lets see her try to do research for the pack at odd hours of the night while maintaining a 4.3 and see how she likes it."

Lily chuckled at their antics and felt happier than she had for a long time. Soon the trio came up to a door where a young man stood waiting for them. _This must be Danny,_ Lily thought. Danny was a tall man with a tan that Lily would kill for, short dark hair, and the kindest eyes she had ever seen. Taking a deep breath and scenting the air Lily found herself meeting another member of the Hale pack, another one of their humans.

"Hi you must be Lily," Danny observed with a huge smile on his face,"my name is Danny. I hope you like staying at Beacon Hills and that Lydia and Stiles haven't scared you off yet. They can be a bit much this early in the morning."

" No," Lily replied, "they've been really nice and welcoming to me so far."

"Good!" Danny responded. "Let's just hope you think the rest of us are just as great! We should probably find our seats the bell is going to ring soon." Just as Danny said this the shrill sound of the bell went off causing Lily to flinch. She had forgotten how annoying those things were.

As the group of four went into the classroom Lily chanced a look at Stiles and discovered he was already looking at her. Lily quickly turned her face away a blush staining her cheeks. She hoped that the werewolves in the pack would hear her out before trying to create a scene and possibly a fight at the school. Hopefully Laura would listen to her story and help her. She wanted to believe that even though her pack was gone along with most of the Hales that the fact that they were allies still remained. Although she didn't believe that it would escalate to that, she already had an in with the humans and after all first impressions are the most important.


	2. It Can't be Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets Scott and Issac, who looks like someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here is the second chapter sorry it took me so long I had major writers block even though I just stated D: Isaac is ooc because I like to think of him as a giant puppy. Sorry if you don't like it.

Lily walks to her next class, Statistics and Probability, with her head held high and a feeling of rightness in her heart. She had successfully made friends with three of the four humans of the pack. Now all she had to do was make sure the two betas, Scott and Issac (Stiles told her after class), didn't wolf out when she walked into the class. As she made her way down the halls she caught the scent of a very familiar wolf, pausing she turned her head in the direction of the scent but before she could further investigate she heard the bell signaling for classes to begin. Turning around she made her way to the correct class and walked through the open door stopping in front of the teacher's desk. As she turned to face the class she saw the first beta.

He was sitting toward the back with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes the color of chocolate. As he looked at her his eyes turned a golden yellow and his crooked jaw clenched along with his fist. Looks like they saw me she thought exasperated at his display of lack of control. As she turned her head to the other beta beside the brunet her breath stopped and her eyes went wide. _No it couldn't be him, he's gone. I saw him, dead, eyes vacant, bathed in his own blood._ The flash backs came uninvited as she started to breath heavy, every breathe painful.

 _"Look Lils!! Look what I can do!!" "What is it Stefan?" "Mommy taught me how to make my claws and teeth grow! Watch me!" "Okay Stefan." "Are you watching?" "Yes Stefan I'm watching... Wow Stefan that was great!! You are going to be such a strong werewolf." "Will I be strong enough to be your second Lils?" "Of course Stefan."_ A whimper pulled Lily out of the past and to the present where heard her teacher tell her to take the seat in front of the other beta, As she moved toward him she could see the differences between him and Stefan. This beta's hair was a curly blond halo around his head, his piercing blue eyes looking at her with a look of sadness and understanding? Why is he looking at her like that? He had never met her before. She sits in front of the blond beta and hears a growl too low for human ears.

"Really," she turns around flashing her ruby red alpha eyes and whispers,"you are going to growl and partially shift in front of a class full of humans. I know Talia taught her children better than that and I'm sure your alpha wouldn't appreciate it, not that I get why she would choose a bunch of teenagers. To each their own I guess." Lily again hears that whimper and turns to the blond beta a look of sadness on his face and looking at Lily with pity. Why was he pitying her? What was going on with Laura's betas? As the brown haired beta lowered his head in submission Lily turned in her seat and prepared for the class.

...

As the class came to a close Lily packed up her things and headed toward the door waiting for the two betas knowing she had a good ten minutes before her next class. When the betas neared her started walking towards a more secluded part outside the building and waited for them to catch up. As they neared she noticed the brown haired beta lean closer to the blond one, going into a protective stance as they stopped in front of her. Huh she thought, she'll have to catalog that information for later.

"Before we get started my name is Lily Alberly, I am in fact an alpha, and I used to live with a pack in Boston. I'm here to talk to your alpha. What exactly are your names?" Lily looked at the boys. The brown haired one spoke first, "My name is Scott and this," he said pointing to the blond "is Isaac." The blond, Isaac, looked at Lily strangely before walking over to her placing his nose in her neck and breathing her in. Scott started to growl and Lily could detect jealousy intermixing with his scent but before he could get close Isaac looked Lily in the eyes and whispered "Who did I remind you of and why did it make you so sad? All I could smell was anguish when you saw me."

Lily stared at Isaac thinking again how much he was like Stefan. God damn it he was going to have her wrapped around his finger if he didn't get rid of those puppy dog eyes. She looked in those eyes and replied, "You look like my brother. He died." Scott winced at that deceleration and looked at the alpha with new eyes. After a minute of awkward silence Scott cleared his throat and asked, " Why do you want to talk to Derek?"

Unconsciously Lily ran her finger through Isaac's hair and answered, "Why would I want to talk to Derek?"

"Because he's the alpha."

"No he's not Laura is, we used to train together. I'm pretty sure I would know who the Hale pack alpha would be."

Isaac whimpered and buried his face closer into Lily's neck, Scott looked at her with a look of pity but before he could say anything the late bell rang informing the trio they were late for there classes. "We have to talk at lunch, I know Lydia already invited you to sit with us. There are a lot of things you don't know. Come on Isaac." Slowly Scott pulled Isaac away from Lily and they walked to there classrooms.

As Lily headed for her next class her mind was whirling with possibilities. What was with the looks she was receiving from Scott and Isaac. Also why was Isaac acting so touched starved. Laura knew how much betas needed touch and reassurance, especially one who had traumatizing childhoods which Isaac seemed to have had. He acted like a pup who rarely was touched and praised. Also why did they warm up to her so quickly? What exactly was going on? Lily was so absorbed in her own thought she failed to recognize Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and another human's scent. As Stiles came up behind her and touched her shoulder she grabbed his wrist and using his own momentum spinning him into the wall by the classroom door and pinning him there his arm twisted behind his back. Just as quickly as it happened Lily realized who had grabbed her and quickly let him go apologizing profusely.

Stiles turned a shade of red his natural, alluring scent mixing in with embarrassment and quickly reassured Lily that he was okay and that there was no harm done. Lily turned to the new girl standing in front of her. She was beautiful with flowing dark curls and blinding white smile, she also smelled heavily of Scott. This must be Scott's girlfriend, but why did he get so jealous when Isaac scented her then? Casting aside those thoughts Lily focused on the group in front of her. The new girl raised her hand and Lily took it shaking it while the girl stated, "Hi my name is Allison! You must be Lily, Stiles hasn't stopped talking about you. Also that was a great move. Where did you learn that?"

Lily and Stiles both blushed a deep crimson. Lily quickly composed herself and answered Allison's question. "My dad taught it to me when I was younger he was always very persistent in the belief girls should be able to defend themselves." Allison looks at her like she totally gets it and replies,"My dad is the exact same way. Maybe they could get together sometime and swap techniques?"

Lily looks away from Allison quickly so hide the sadness in her eyes and just nods her head with a small reply of, "Maybe." She quickly made her way into the classroom followed by the others quietly taking her seat. What Lily didn't know was that Stiles had seen the look in her eyes and recognized it. It was the same look he had after his mom died and the look he and the other had often seen Derek and Cora wearing. She had lost someone, maybe even multiple someones. In that moment Stiles' knew he was doomed when it came to this girl in front of him.


	3. Heart to Hearts and Pack Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns a little more about Lily and pack dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in so long my laptop decided to quit on me and I have been totally swamped with my first year of college.

### Chapter 3: Heart to Hearts and Pack Dynamics

AP U.S. dragged on and on for Lily the class consisted of Mr. Finstock, or rather Coach as he asked to be called, yelling at students, mostly some kid names Greenberg, and saying inane comments. At the end of class Lily was a little exasperated and wishing she had rethought her approach to the Hale pack. She forgot how tiring high school really was. While walking to French she was quickly caught up to by Allison.

"Hey. So how is your first day so far?” Allison asked a smile on her face.

“It’s good. Coach was a bit of a surprise for a teacher but other than that everyone seems really nice.” She replies with a smile adorning her own face cause really it wasn’t that terrible.

“That’s great! Well I was told by Lydia that we both have French together. Then after that I was also told to escort you to lunch so you could sit with us but in al honestly you don’t have. I know Lydia can be a bit much; when I first moved here she was the exact same way,” Allison confessed worry showing in her eyes.

“No really it’s ok. I’ve never had a lot of friends I was mostly always with my family so it’s a little different but not bad,” Lily assured her.

“Ok that’s great and yea I know what you mean my family was always moving around for my dad’s job so I never really had a lot of close friends till I came here. Now we aren’t so much a group of friends but rather a really weird family,” Allison replied a smile on her face as they entered their French class.

“Well hopefully everyone else won’t mind me joining your guys’ little family.”

“Of course not but really our group is a bit strange so just be prepared,” Allison replied with a chuckle as their teacher called the class to attention.

[Page Break]

It seemed like forever till Lily’s class was done and her and Allison were on their way to a table outside where she could already see everyone as well as a couple new faces. As she got closer Lily saw the werewolves of the group, except Scott and Isaac, turn towards her their eyes glowing.

“Now I know it’s a bit of a shock but really? We are in a public place where people can see you! Put the eyes away! Do you guys have no control,” Lily whispers steel in her voice and her eyes blazing red. Slowly the others’ eyes turned back to their normal color and they bared their necks in submission. They humans of the group stared at Lily with a look of curiosity and a small bit of betrayal. “Oh come on you guys,” Lily pleaded looking into the humans’ eyes, taking maybe a bit longer to look into Stiles’ whiskey eyes, “it’s not like I lied to you and I mean you never even asked whether or not I was even a werewolf so it was more like with holding the truth till the right moment.”

“Fine,” Lydia’s voice cut through the silence,” but now you so owe me a shopping trip where I get to pick out 3 outfits and a new makeover.”

Lily blew out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding when the others chuckled at Lydia’s words. She cautiously took a seat between Isaac and Stiles, Isaac scooting closer to her and resting his head on her shoulder, not so subtly scenting her. The others looked at the two curiously and Lily could smell jealous coming from not only Scott but Stiles and Allison as well. Well that’s interesting Lily thought smelling the scent coming off Stiles.

Seeing as everyone was calm and starting to relax slightly now that Isaac had openly scented her Lily looked and the three new faces around the table. The first was a guy sitting next to Lydia his arm around her shoulders. If she remembered correctly he was also the wolf whose eyes had shown blue and she wondered what exactly he had done. Other than his eyes he looked like the typical popular guy with his hair styled just right, the fitted leather jacket, and the cocky smile. Sitting across from her were another guy and girl. The guy had dark skin and he radiated an air of peace and silence. He sported a leather jacket that did nothing to hide the muscles that she knew were under there. Sitting next to him was a beautiful girl who Lily knew was over compensating for who she used to be before the bite. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled and her lips were ruby red. Her clothing was tight and showed off all that she had to show but Lily knew that the only one that was allowed to see was the dark skinned guy.

“So,” the blond said, “who are you, why are you in our Alpha’s territory, and why is Isaac cuddling you like you are his own personal wolf nip.”

“Well my name is Lily Alberly, I’m an alpha from Boston and I came to ask your alpha for sanctuary. Also the reason that Isaac is like this is because I’m an alpha female. Although why he doesn’t do this with your alpha is beyond me.”

“Ok well I’m Erica, the guy next to me is my boyfriend Boyd, and the jackass over there is Jackson and the day I see Derek hug or cuddle with any of the pack is the day the world will end,” Erica replied with a smirk while the others chuckled and a yell of indignation could be heard from Jackson. What is she talking about Lily thought? Why is she saying that Derek is their alpha? What happened to Laura? Next to Lily Isaac started to whimper smelling the distress and confusion.

“Why is everyone calling Derek the alpha? Where is Laura?” Lily demands looking at the other wolves. Her eyes were met with looks of sadness, pity, and anger. “What aren’t you telling me?!” Lily practically yells her eyes flashing red and her claws almost revealing themselves as her anger and frustration grows. Something bad had happened she thinks, something that I know will be the last straw that will cause me to break.

“Lily,” Stiles say putting a hand over hers on the table and her wolf automatically calms, her eyes returning to their normal blue and her claws retracting. The others watch her reaction, Lydia already coming up with an idea to Lily’s reaction to a simple touch.

“Look,” Scott spoke up,” it’s kind of a long story and I think it would be better if you heard it from Derek than all of us. How exactly do you know Derek anyways?”

Lily had finally gotten control of her wolf and started to run her right hand through Isaac’s hair while her left grasped onto Stile’s hand. “My pack and the Hale pack used to have an alliance and we were close family friends. Almost every summer either my family or the Hales would visit each other and go running on full moons together. I grew up with Derek and his family. Our moms were really close and Talia, along with my father, sometimes trained Laura and I together, showing us how to be good and strong alphas.”

“Wait, so you actually trained with Laura and Talia Hale to be an alpha?” Stiles asked a look of wonderment on his face and as Lily looked at the rest of them she saw the same look on all their faces, even Jackson no matter how hard he tried to look indifferent and bored.

“Yea, like I said our families have been allies and friends for generations and since it was decided I would be the next alpha Talia and my dad thought it would be a good idea to help train Laura and I both so that we would have differentiated tactics as alphas and not the same as the alpha before us. It’s actually common for close packs to help train their friends alphas so that the packs could grow closer and they sometimes even ended up merging the packs,” Lily explains to the group.

“Is that what you are here to ask Derek? Do you want to merge your pack with ours,” Boyd asks a serious look in his eyes and Lily could tell that when Boyd talks that he should be listened to and taken seriously.

“No. Like I said earlier I came to ask your alpha, Derek I guess, for sanctuary and I was hoping to possibly joining the pack and becoming an alpha pair.” Lily replied staring at Boyd not wavering and showing him the truth in her words. He nodded at her conveying his understanding.

“Wait what the hell is an alpha pair?” Jackson asked.

“Has Derek taught you all nothing since he’s been the alpha? An alpha pair is two alphas, normally one male and one female, who share the responsibility of the pack, the alpha male is responsible for protecting the pack from physical harm and making sure the territory is intact and safe for all pack members. The alpha female on the other hand is responsible for protecting the pack emotionally. She is an emotional tether that keeps the pack safe and fed.” Lily stated looking at the pack around her and sensing their reactions to her words. Next to her she could feel Stiles tensing and felt his hand pull away from her’s, her heart grew heavy at his action and she felt her wolf whine in sadness. 

“So would that mean that you and Derek would be together together? Like werewolf married?” Danny asked and Lily suddenly realized that this group knew nothing about being in a pack and her irritation at Derek grew.

“No not always, sometimes if the alphas are close friends it could be easy for them to become an alpha pair without any sort of romantic feelings surfacing. Anyways Derek has always been an annoying brother to me and I’m sure he only thought of me as an annoying sister so yea it’s a no for any sort of romantic relationship between us.” As Lily was talking she could feel Stiles’ relief and his body relaxing at the end of her explanation.

Thankfully before Lily was bombarded with even more questions the bell rang to end lunch at the pack got up and started to collect their things.

“So,” Lily said “I’ll see all of you after school at Derek’s place?”

“Well Isaac lives with Derek and Boyd and Erica are there so much that they could live there as well so I guess he wouldn’t mind if the rest of us went also.” Allison said uncertainty lacing her words.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind especially since I’ll be there to kick his butt if he says otherwise, “Lily assures her humor lacing her tone. With that final note the group disperses and Lily heads to her last class, choir.


	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is reunited with the Hales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter so far and thankfully I they have been coming to me really fast. Also if the Hales feel a little OOC for anyone I'm sorry but also remember that this is set 2 years later. Also I like Peter as everyone's favorite uncle so that's how I have him.

### Chapter 4: Reunions

Lily had always loved to sing, sure her mom hadn’t been able to carry a tune but her aunts could as well as most of her siblings. She remembered putting on little concerts for the family or whenever other packs visited. She loved making something so beautiful out of nothing but her voice, loved the feeling of being out of breathe after a long note, the feeling of accomplishment she gets when hitting the high notes. Singing was something other than being a werewolf that she was good at.

After choir ended Lily felt happier and lighter; singing had always done that for her. She was reminded of her family and happier times. She was so caught up in her own head she didn’t hear Danny come up behind her and lay a hand on her shoulder. Turning quickly she grabbed his hand and bent it backward earning a startled and pained gasp from Danny. Quickly noticing she was not being attacked and that she was hurting Danny Lily let go of his hand and apologized, “I am so sorry Danny! I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s ok Lily it doesn’t hurt that bad just startled me is all,” Danny assured her a smile already on his face and forgiveness in his eyes. “Sometimes I forget how strong you guys really are especially when I see Erica totally take down Jackson in a fight.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“More than Jackson would like to admit.” Danny replies causing both of them to laugh as they reach the parking lot.

As they got nearer Lily could see the rest of the pack converging at a group of cars. She could see a shiny new Porsche, that she could only assume was Jackson's, an old motorcycle that looked to be Scott’s, and a beat up blue jeep that looked like it was going to die any day now. Leaning against the jeep she saw Stiles and couldn’t help but think of course he would drive this death trap before shaking her head and walking over to her car that was a couple spaces down from the group. Soon she was accompanied by Isaac, Erica, and Boyd who were putting their stuff in her car after she unlocked it.

“Nice car.” Lily heard Boyd say while Scott whistled looking at it’s almost mint condition look.

“Thanks,” Lily replied a smile on her face as she touched the heard of her car. ”It was my dad’s car we used to spend days together tuning her up and making sure she ran perfectly. She probably runs better than Jackson’s Porsche there and I’m positive it runs better than Stiles’ death trap.”

“Hey! Roscoe has feeling you know! He has been through a lot and yet he still saves all your wolfy asses!” Stiles protests of Lily’s comment only caused the group to laugh more till Scott and Isaac had tears in their eyes and Lydia was leaning slightly against Allison holding her side.

“So,” Lily started after everyone’s laughter had died down, “where exactly are we headed to?”

“The reserve, after everything that happened after the Alpha Pack Derek decided to rebuild the Hale house so the pack had a place to stay, in Isaac’s case, and train,” Scott told her handing Allison an extra helmet as they climbed onto the motorcycle. While Lydia and Jackson jumped into Jackson’s Porsche while Stile offered Danny a ride seeing as Lily was taking Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

“So how is Derek as an alpha?” Lily asks.

“Well at first he was terrible at it. Boyd and I almost left because we couldn’t handle everything that was happening but he’s gotten better not as scowley or brooding.” Erica answered her question a faraway look in her eyes. “Of course he’ll sometimes get this look on his face like he wishes he was somewhere else or we can smell guilt and self-loathing rolling off him in waves. I also get the feeling he sometimes wishes he hadn’t turned us and hadn’t become our Alpha.”

“Look there is something you need to know about Derek,” Lily said, “he was never supposed to be an alpha. It was always going to be Laura who would lead the pack after Talia’s death. She was the one who they trained, who they taught to be a leader and how to care for the betas, even those who are not blood relatives like your pack. Derek was taught to follow Talia and when the time came to follow Laura and become her second.”

“We didn’t know that,” replied Boyd, “he never really talks about his family much, especially Laura.”

“Yea well would you go around telling a bunch of teen wolves who look up to you for answers that you have no idea what the hell you are doing?” Lily said.

The rest of the ride to the Hale house was filled with silence as the three betas thought about what Lily had just revealed to them.

[Page Break]

When Lily pulled up to the now renovated Hale house she sucked in a shaky breath. The house looked almost exactly like it used to although it was placed in a different part of the property. The house, although Lily had always thought it looked more like a mansion, was a beautiful brick Victorian style mansion with two stories and a wraparound porch. The trim was painted white along with all the windows and it had a red door. It felt like Lily had been transported back into the past and she almost expected to see Aunt Talia walking out of the house along with Laura and Derek’s dad, Uncle Nick. Lily parked the car in a sort of trance and opened the door getting out of the car slowly. Distantly she heard Stiles’ jeep, Scott’s motorcycle, and Jackson’s Porsche pull up behind her but she paid no attention staring at the house tears pooling in her eyes. Suddenly the door opened and three figures stepped out of the house. 

The first she recognized almost immediately as Derek. He looked older more hardened than the young boy she once knew. As Erica had said there was a permanent scowl on his face as well as some scruff. His eyes were shining a bright red and his canines had stated to grow. Lily flashed her eyes back at him and she immediately felt him calm and stare at her with a calculated look.

“Come on Der-bear you’re not going to recognize your favorite adopted sister? I thought you loved me more than Laura.” Lily said tears falling down her eyes as she looked at Derek willing him to remember her. Finally she saw the light dawn as he looked at her and he gasped taking a step towards her before jumping off the porch and tackling Lily into a hug whispering her name and trying to scent her as much as he could.

“I missed you Der-bear, so much.” Lily whispered sobbing into his neck. Behind her she heard the pack shuffling their feet not knowing what to do in this situation. Behind Derek she heard someone clear their throat and Derek backed away from Lily. Lily then looked up to see Uncle Peter looking at them with a quizzical look on his face. 

“Not that this little moment isn’t touching but would you please tell the rest of the class who exactly you are because while I enjoy seeing my nephew all emotional I don’t know who could cause such a reaction from him.” Peter said a smirk on his face. Lily looked at him for the first time in years, he looked older and had the same worn down look as Derek but his eyes were what had really changed. They no longer held a carefree and easiness in them, now she could see pain and guilt held there and she wonders how one of her favorite uncles could have changed so much.

“Don’t tell me you are losing memories in your old age Uncle Peter. Didn’t you promise me once that you would never leave and never forget? If I remember your exact words you said ‘My Little Lily I’ll never leave and never forget that is my promise and I want you to promise the same.’ Although that was years ago so maybe you forgot the promise although I never have.” Lily stated looking her Uncle right in the eyes and then she saw something in his eyes she knew the others did too, hope and happiness.

She was suddenly engulfed in another hug by a different Hale. Behind her Lily could feel the fear and apprehension from the rest of the pack. She looked over at Derek and saw surprise in his eyes as Peter continued to hug her. Finally after crying some more and looked over at the last figure although this time it was her turn to be surprised as she saw Cora Hale looking back at her. “Cora? I thought you were dead. Everyone said you were with everyone else in the fire.”

“You should know me better than that Lily pad.” Cora replied a smirk on her face and tears in her eyes. She looked so much like Talia and Laura. Her hair was long and dark and her eyes a dark brown color that she had inherited from her dad. Suddenly they were both running towards each other and embraced each other into a hug.

“I missed you so much Coral.”

“Missed you too Lily pad.”

Not seconds later the two girls were pressed between Derek and Peter with Lily touching each Hale in some way or another. Lily breathed out and for the first time in a year felt like she was could breathe without pain lacing every breath. She felt like she was home.

The sound of whimpering was heard behind them and Lily almost snarled at the intruders before she realized it was Derek’s pack behind them and that Isaac was the one who had whimpered. As she looked at the pack she saw looks of wonderment, skepticism, and sadness looking at them. When she turned her eyes toward Stiles she saw a look of jealousy, happiness, and sadness in his eyes and scent.

“Why are you whimpering Isaac?” Lily asked stepping away from the Hale group hug and towards Isaac.

“Are you guys going to kick us out of the pack now that your back and can be a real family?” Isaac asked looking down at his feet.

“Of course not! Why would think something like that Isaac? Anyways I thought you guys were already a little family, at least that’s what Allison told me.” Lily said getting close enough to Isaac to pull him into a hug and petting his curls.

“Yea but they never touch us with the same affection as they did with you and have never shown that much emotion to any of us.” Jackson answered Lily while the rest of the pack looked anywhere but at the three Hales behind her.

“Wait so you’re telling me that Derek doesn’t reassure all of you of your status in the pack with scent marking and touching and that he doesn’t show you his emotions freely?” Lily said her voicing rising as her anger grew. The fact that none of the wolves or humans would look her in the eye was all the evidence she needed and quickly turned toward Derek anger in her face as she let go of Isaac and walked toward him. “Derek Nicholas Hale I know you were not brought up to be the Alpha but you were part of a pack since you were born! You should know how one is run at least and how one should show affection for your betas especially those bitten and in one of your betas instances physically abused! I don’t know where Laura is or why she would leave you in charge but I know that when she gets back she will be severely disappointed in you!” As Lily spat out her last words she was nose to nose with Derek so she was able to smell the despair and shame that almost choked her with the intensity of it. Lily then looked at Cora and Uncle Peter and smelled the same thing although immense guilt was also present in Peter’s scent.

“No,” Lily muttered, “she was supposed to live. She was always supposed to live. She wasn’t supposed to leave me too! She was supposed to be here! WHERE IS SHE!?” Lily finished with a roar looking at the Hales and looking as though she would lunge at them at any second. At this point the pack had backed off and looked at Lily with terror filling their eyes not having associated this outraged alpha with the quirky girl they had met earlier that day. Stiles on the other hand knew why Lily had acted the way she had so he took a step closer and closer till he was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Lily fought back; she struggled and roared till she collapsed in Stiles arms and cried muttering, “I’m dead now. She’s dead and now so am I.”


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds out something she wish she didn't and the pack learns a little about the Alberly pack.

###  Betrayal

“Who did it,” Lily demanded moving out of the circle of Stiles’ arms, “who killed Laura?” No one made a sound; no one looked at Lily as she moved closer to the Hales her anger evident in the way she moved a predator ready to pounce. “Who. Killed. Laura.” Lily sneered moving closer until she was right in front of Derek. Looking over she saw tears flowing down Cora’s cheeks her eyes closed and body trembling. The pack could feel the anger rolling off Lily the power behind her words making them want to tell her the truth. They were terrified of Lily in that moment terrified of the powerful alpha she was and the power she held. Erica instinctually moved closer to Boyd while Jackson moved closer to both Lydia and Danny wanting to protect his mate and best friend. Isaac was caught between cowering away from Lily towards Scott and Allison, who were moving closer to him, and wanting to help the Alpha. Stiles on the other hand was trying to get closer, wanting to comfort her.

Lily feeling Stiles getting nearer turned around eyes blazing and fangs out causing him to stop in he tracks. Lily satisfied with him that far away turned toward Derek again and roared as loud as she could screaming “WHO KILLED HER?!?!” Cora dropped to the ground under Lily’s roar while Derek visibly flinched taking a step away from the alpha who was once one of his best friends. Peter knew that if no one told soon this would end in blood shed, Lily was not one to show this much rage so he knew that something drastic had to have happened earlier. Stepping forward Peter said the words that he knew would condemn him in her eyes, “I did it. I killed Laura.”

Lily stepped away from Derek and toward Peter, “What did you just say Uncle Peter? Why would you lie for the person who murdered your niece? Just tell me the truth. Who killed her?”

Peter looked into Lily’s eyes red from crying and irises blazing, “Listen to my heart Lily pad. I’m not lying. I killed Laura.” Suddenly Lily was lunging at Peter pinning him against the nearest tree hands wrapped around his throat raising him till his feet dangled off the ground. Peter was gasping for breath the rest of the pack frozen behind them not sure what to do.

“How could you!!” Lily yelled,” How could you do that to her!! She trusted you, we all trusted you!! We loved you Peter, you were our favorite uncle!! How could you kill her!?” At the end she was screaming at Peter tightening her hold on his neck. Peter didn’t miss the fact she hadn’t called him uncle or that she had included herself in what she was saying. In that moment Peter wanted Lily to kill him, wanted retribution for what he had done. Derek and Cora never brought up the fact he had killed Laura, he thinks they were slightly in denial about the whole thing, sure they made comments about it but never out right tried to kill him for it. This was the first time he truly felt all that he’d done since the fire and since his mind had gotten burned away along with his family. So he looked at Derek, at Cora, and lastly at Lily and said with all the regret that had been piling up since that night, “I am so sorry.”

Lily loosened her hold on Peter and backed away causing him to hit the ground coughing from the sudden rush of air to his lungs. She was shacking with rage and despair. He did this, she thought, he killed her. Lily needed to get away before she killed him, before she lost even more so she turned and ran. As she ran she stripped till she was left in nothing and shifted. She felt the familiar burn and popping as her bones shifted till she was on all fours and sprinting into the woods.

The pack watched in awe as Lily suddenly turned into a wolf with fur the same dark blonde as her hair and ran into the woods.

“So I’m just going to say what everyone is thinking. What the hell was that?!” Stiles exclaimed arms wind milling as he gazed at Lily’s retreating wolf form.

Peter stayed on the ground his back against the tree he had just been chocked against. Slowly he raised his head and chuckled, “Well Talia looks like I owe $20.”

Cora started to stand with Derek’s help and looked at the man who once was her favorite uncle, “What are you talking about Peter? How can she do that? I thought only mom and Laura could fully shift.”

“I didn’t even know you guys could shift into actual wolves. I thought it was just Peter’s creepy wolf monster or Deucalion’s demon wolf. Why did no one tell me? This could have easily gone into the pack’s bestiary.” Lydia remarked still standing next to Jackson looking at the Hales with disappointment arms crossed. 

“It’s not uncommon knowledge in the werewolf community that there are those that can fully shift it’s just very rare. Those alphas that shift are looked up to in the werewolf community as alphas who encompass all an alpha should be. Many times other alphas go to them, just like Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali did with Talia, to ask for help and guidance. Talia and I had a bet going when Lily was first announced as the next alpha on whether or not she would fully shift. I really should learn not to take Talia on when it comes to werewolf things she always would know.” Peter finished shaking his head at the memories. “She was even able to predict Laura being able to do a full shift as well.”

“Was mom able to guess Lily could fully shift by the trials?” Derek asked looking at Peter.

“What are the trials?” Allison asked thinking of her own trials her father had her do in order to train as a hunter.

“The Alberly pack had a very different way of choosing the next alpha. Instead of going to the oldest, the strongest, or the smartest all those who wished to become the next alpha were put through a series of trials meant to test their bravery, strength, control, knowledge, strategy, and compassion. These six characteristics are what the Alberly pack believed made the perfect alpha and many other packs, including our own, believed that too. Even when Lily was young everyone knew she would become the next alpha. She had all those characteristics that made an alpha a strong leader. She breezed through the trials with an ease that Talia and I had not seen nor heard of in years. She was always calm and collected when things got hard, which begs the question what happened that has caused her to be this emotional.” Peter mused aloud watching at the woods with a contemplative look.

“Not that I'm an expert or anything but I'm pretty sure that when you kill someone that’s like family people normal get enraged at you.” Stiles says with his normal sarcasm glaring at Peter.

“No it’s not just that didn’t you hear her she said ‘She’s dead and now so am I.’ Why would she be dead just because Laura was.” Peter replied a frown on his face and worry in his eyes.

“Maybe she’s in some kind of trouble she thought only Laura could help her with?” Boyd mused, “You guys are always saying how good of an alpha Laura would have been and now we know how close they were so maybe it’s something Lily needed a strong alpha for.”

“Yea but Lily has her family to help her with that. Why would she come across the country to ask for our help?” Danny questioned.

Suddenly Peter’s head snapped up and looked at the rest of the pack with understanding and devastation in his eyes. “The only reason she would come to us is if she had no more options, no one to help her. The only reason would be because everyone is dead.”

As soon as Peter said that everything clicked for the pack and they heard a howl from the woods, the sound of a lone wolf.


	6. Sometimes You Can't Hide From the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Lily can't get rid of the memories of her family no matter how hard she tries.

Lily ran. That’s all she could do or else she would turn around and kill Peter. So she ran until her legs hurt. She ran till all she could hear was the sound of her paws hitting the hard earth and the panting of her breath. She ran until all she could think about was the pain in her joints and muscles. Lily finally stopped when she came across a small lake that the Hales and her family used to camp by when they came to visit. Lily lifted her head and howled. She howled for her family, both the one she was born into and the one who had been family by everything but blood. She howled for the loss of a fellow alpha and sister and for an uncle who betrayed her. Slowly she lowered her head and looked at the lake jumping into the water to clean off her sweaty fur and tried to relax her beating heart.

Getting out of the lake she shook out her fur and sat on a patch of sunlit grass basking in the warmth. That was one thing she had loved about California it was always sunny and warm here no matter what season. She used to love it when her family decided it was time to visit with the Hale pack. Lily thought about the last time they came to this lake, the summer before the fire.

 _“Come on Lils can’t you pack any faster?” Lily’s brother Stephan looked at her bouncing on her bed._

_“Mom says we aren’t leaving till tomorrow Stephan. The amount of time it takes me to pack won’t make us get there faster.” Lily said smiling at her little brother. Turning around she went back to her dresser and pulled out another pair of shorts and some more tank tops then placed them in her suit case._

_“Aren’t you excited Lils? We get to see Aunt Talia, Uncle Peter, Derek, Laura, and everyone else for a whole month!” Her brother said exasperated falling onto the bed._

_“Of course I am Stephan the last time I saw them was last year.” Lily laughed at her brother’s antics._

_Lily and Stephan turned as they heard someone coming up the stairs towards her room. Looking toward the door they saw their oldest brother Damon leaning against her door frame._

_“So Little Alpha, Stephanie you excited for this summer?” Damon said a smirk on his face._

_“I’m only twelve Damon I can’t take the trials till I’m sixteen so I don’t see why you keep calling me that.” Lily replied huffing out her breath._

_“Yea and I’m a boy not a girl so stop calling me Stephanie!” Stephan complained crossing his ten year old arms glaring at the eighteen year old._

_Damon just laughed at their antics running his hand through his raven hair amusement evident in his blue eyes. “You guys need to learn to take a joke. Anyways I came up here to tell you mom wants all your bags by the door tonight so we can leave early.”_

_“Okay Damon we’ll have our bags down stairs.” Lily said then asked her brother excitedly, “Is Elena coming with us this time?” Stephan nodded showing he thought it was a good idea for Damon’s mate to go with them._

_“Yea she’s coming,” Damon’s eyes going soft as he thought about her. Shaking his head he looked at his young sibling’s happy expressions and scoffed, “I swear sometime I think you love my mate more than you love me.”_

_“Of course we do Damon,” Lily said teasing her brother, “she’s actually nice to us.”_

_“What are you talking about? I’m always nice to you guys!” Damon countered._

_“Nuh huh!” Stephan replied standing on the bed till he was at Damon’s height. “She gives us candy and helps with homework and is the best mate ever!”_

_“Better not let Jeremy or Katherine hear that you know how they feel about you saying such things.” Damon smirked as Stephan got a stricken expression on his face._

_“Don’t tell Bonnie and Elijah please! Their mates are just as awesome as Elena is!” Stephan pleaded with Damon._

_“He’s only messing with you Stephan.” Lily said rolling her eyes at her brothers’ banter finishing her packing and headed down stairs._

_“Why did you have to ruin all the fun Lily? I probably could have gotten him to grovel at least!” Damon replied grabbing Stephan from her bed and carrying him down stairs like a bag of flour while Lily placed her suitcase down beside all the others._

_“Damon you are eighteen I do not understand why you want Stefan to grovel seeing as you are eight years older.” Lily’s last brother Elijah came in dirty blond hair styled perfectly on his head eyes brown like their father’s._

_“Yea so I’m four years older than you that doesn’t mean I still won’t push you around. It’s what older brothers do.” Damon smirked at Elijah dropping Stephan on the couch and following him down. “Hey have you ever thought that mom and dad had us on a tight schedule and decided what sex we would be. I mean does no one else find it weird we go boy, girl, boy, girl, boy and are all two years apart?”_

_“Only you would find that strange Damon.” Bonnie stated coming from the kitchen a vine of grapes in her hand. Her mocha colored skin and dark hair complementing her caramel colored eyes. “Anyways I’m adopted.” She finished sitting on the couch next to Damon. Bonnie had been taken in by the Alberlys when her pack had all been murdered by hunters when she was a baby._

_“So that means nothing! If anything it only adds more to the conspiracy if you ask me.” When no one acknowledged his theory he said, trying to steal some of Bonnie’s grapes, “Oh come on! Like you guys don’t think the exact same thing!”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Not that I can remember.”_

_“I never really thought about it.”_

_“What is sex?”_

_At Stephan’s statement the four siblings cracked up falling to the floor._

Lily shook her head trying to get rid of the memories but as she gazed at the lake it looked like her thoughts would not be quiet.

_“Wait up Derek! We aren’t as fast as you!”_

_“Well then run faster! I am not letting them win this!” An irritated Derek yelled trying to catch up to his older sister, Laura, and Lily._

_“Sure you’re going to win Derek.” Lily yelled back pushing her legs faster as she heard the rest of the two packs at the river. Looking over she saw Laura running next to her black hair flowing behind and eyes full of laughter as they made it to the lake and jumped in. They emerged laughing and high fived looking over at the bank where they saw Derek, Cora, and Stephan glaring at them._

_“It’s not funny,” Stephan yelled stomping his foot. “I’m going to tell mom and Aunt Talia you guys cheated!”_

_“You’re such a spoil sport Stephan!” Laura yelled back still laughing at his ten year old antics. How Laura had ended up being closer to the twelve year old Lily rather than Damon or Elena who were her own age she never understood. Although she had heard her mom telling Uncle Peter that Lily would most likely be the next alpha so maybe it wasn’t that odd._

_“Now come on kids there is enough lake for everyone.” Uncle Peter laughed from his spot under a tree._

_“But they cheated!” Cora and Stefan said simultaneously._

_“How exactly did they cheat?” Peter asked standing up from his tree making his way to the children leaving the other adults to cook and get everything set up._

_“They left us with Derek! That’s how they cheated!” Cora whined._

_“Hey!” Derek yelled, “What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“You’re not a team player Derek.” Lily said as Laura and her swam toward the group. “The point of the game is to make sure everyone in your team makes it to the lake at the same time. You totally left Stephan and Cora behind trying to catch up to me and Laura. You didn’t even see it when Stefan tripped over a branch and skinned his knee.” Lily finished waving to the left over blood on her brother’s now healed knee._

_“Yea Derek!” Stephan said sticking his tongue out quickly followed by Cora’s tongue._

_Derek looked over at the two younger kids and shook his head. Slowly he got to his knees in front of the two kids and said, “I’m sorry you guys, next time we play I will make sure we beat their butts.”_

_“Together?” Cora asked trepidation in her voice._

_“Together.” Derek replied sticking out his pinkies toward the two. Slowly the two ten year olds raised their own pinkies and intertwined them._

Lily was woken from her memories when she heard a twig snap in the distance lifting her head she saw a deer frozen at the sight of her. As Lily watched she saw the deer dart across the small clearing surrounding the lake and into the woods across from her. Looking around she realized the sky had turned dark and she could see the stars scattered across the sky. Slowly she raised herself to her paws and ran back to the renovated Hale house. When she got there she saw Derek leaning against the porch clothes in his hand waiting for her.

Lily loped over to him and shifted when she got to the porch. Taking the clothes she quickly put them on not caring that Derek saw her.

“They’re still waiting for you.” Derek whispered and when Lily looked at him he continued, “The pack I mean. They wouldn’t leave until they knew you were back. Also you apparently told them you would explain what you are doing here.”

“Don’t play me Derek I know Peter probably already figured it out.” Lily told him rolling her eyes making her way to the front door. Before she reached it however she felt a hand on her arm pulling her towards Derek who engulfed her in a hug.

“It’s ok Lily, I swear we will protect you. We’ll find whoever did this and make them pay.” Derek told her anger in his voice as he squeezed her tighter.

“Together?” Lily asked voice cracking.

“Together.” Derek replied holding her for a second longer before he turned her towards the door and opened it.


	7. Alone I Fight These Animals Until I get Home

### Alone I Fight These Animals Until I get Home

Walking into the house Lily saw that while the outside may have looked like the old Hale house the inside was all new and if she had to guess Lydia and Peter had probably decorated it. The house had hard wood flooring and a beautiful rug in the entry way. The house felt homey yet you could tell that some of the furniture and appliances had cost a lot of money. Walking into the living room she saw pictures of the pack line the walls and the stone fireplace that the pack had lit. The pack was located on a huge “L” shaped couch and a love seat, everyone touching each other in some way or another. When Derek and Lily came into the room Boyd and Erica, who had located the love seat, moved off of it so they could sit next to Jackson and Danny on the floor in front of the couch. Cora stayed in front of the love seat waiting for her brother and Lily to sit down before leaning into their legs. Lydia was behind Jackson running her hands through his hair while Scott was situated between Allison and Isaac and Stiles sat closest to Lily leaning slightly into Isaac one hand buried in Erica’s curls scratching her head. Peter had the good sense to stand against the wall farthest from the Lily his arms folded against his chest.

“As you guys have probably already guessed I’m an alpha without a pack. My family was killed two years ago by another pack.” Lily started starring at her hands. She could feel Derek and Cora tense when she said those words and could smell the devastation coming off of all the Hales.

“Who was it?” Peter asked his eyes turning a shocking blue.

Of course they are blue, Lily thought, he killed Laura. “It was the Monroe pack,” Lily said.

“I thought your father signed a treaty with the Monroe pack?” Peter asked remembering the alpha of the Monroe as a trustworthy and kind alpha. 

“We did but Mason Monroe wanted more than just a treaty, he wanted to join the packs.” Lily told the group seeing the comprehension slowly dawn on the Hales while the rest of the group looked confused.

“How would this Mason guy join the packs?” Lydia asked her mind supplying the answer only seconds later. “Oh, he wanted to marry you didn’t he?”

“Yes he did.” Lily said her hands starting to shake.

“Then why didn’t you just marry him then?” Jackson asked.

“I couldn’t because I was already going to be mated to someone else.” Lily told them her voice small and wavering.

“So you decided on Jason then,” Peter stated, “Talia said you would go through with it but I thought you would wait till you found your true mate like the rest of your siblings.”

“Yea well I guess I just wasn’t meant to find a true mate like them.” Lily snarled at Peter hoping the rest of them wouldn’t hear the lie in her voice.

“Wait,” Scott said a contemplative look on his face, “you were werewolf engaged at eighteen?”

Lily gave a strangled chuckle at Scott’s statement. “It wasn’t like that,” She told them, “it was more of a trial period. For the next four years we would help lead our packs together and when the four years were up we would decide whether or not to get married and officially join our packs.”

“So who was this Mason and why did he kill your pack? I mean you were already going to marry this other guy so why did he care?” Jackson asked folding his arms looking pissed off and confused.

“Mason couldn’t accept the fact I choose Jason over him. He thought he was the stronger, smarter alpha and believed I should have married him instead. He started to grow angry whenever our packs would meets making veiled threats to me and promising I would be his. He was power hungry and filled with jealousy and hatred.” Lily answered. She knew what they were going to ask next but she didn’t think she could get the answer past the lump in her throat. 

“What happened to everyone?” Cora whispered. “What did he do?” 

“He joined forces with hunters who rushed the house while we were sleeping. They were silent and were able to mask their scents. The grabbed my father, mother, four siblings, Jason, and me before we even knew what was happening. The rest of my family, including my one year old sister Caroline, my siblings’ mates, and the rest of my pack of about fifteen were locked into the house with mountain ash. Mason and the hunters set the house on fire killing everyone inside.” Lily’s voice had started to shake at this point because she knew the story was just beginning, the heart break only just starting.

“What happened to the rest of you?” Stiles murmured his eyes fixed on Lily’s shaking hands wanting nothing more than to go over and hold her. To tell her everything was going to be ok, that she would be ok.

“They took us to a warehouse,” Lily continued. “They tied me to a chair, the ropes laced with wolvesbane. Across from me the rest of my family were chained to the ceiling so high they could barely touch the ground. I sat there feeling like a chunk had been removed from my heart. So many of my family were gone now, my siblings’ mates, my baby sister, my best friend of seven years all dead.”

“No,” Derek pleaded shaking his head, desperation in his voice. “Not Lela. She can’t be dead.” “I’m so sorry Der,” Lily whimpered taking his hand. “She was there to help with a group project we had. She had heard Caroline and Klaus crying and was going to check on them. I fell asleep before she got back and by the time I woke up again I was in that warehouse.”

While Derek continued to shake his head Lily started up on where she had left off, “My dad was the first to wake up. He looked up at me his eyes blazing and saw the tears staining my face and knew what he was feeling was real. They were all gone. My father’s howl reverberated off the wall waking up what was left of my family. Slowly as they woke up I knew they could feel the emptiness and my siblings howled for their lost mates and children. Damon’s wife Elena had been pregnant with their second child and Elijah had just had his first not 8 months earlier. They were only babies.” Lily had started to sob her shoulders shaking and it had become difficult for her to breath. Her heart had started to race, her hands and fingers going numb, and her breathe coming in short gasps.

Stiles jumped off the couch recognizing the signs of a panic attack and pushed Derek out of the way making it so that Lily’s back was to his front. Stiles stated to make his breathing more exaggerated. “Come on Lily,” he pleaded. “You have to breathe with me. Breathe in, one… two… three, out, one… two… three, in, one… two… three, out, one… two… three. Feel my chest rise and fall.” Slowly Lily copied Stiles’ breathing clutching the hands wrapped around her chest till she was finally able to breathe normally. She stayed wrapped around him and when he tried to move she only clung harder not wanting him to leave. 

“It’s ok Lily,” he whispered, “I’m only going to get you some water.” Lily shook her head not wanting to lose his warmth.

“I’ll get it.” Boyd volunteered making his way into the kitchen.

Peter looked at Lily and Stiles finally realizing what the boy meant to her. Looks like Lily did have the mating luck he thought to himself shaking his head.

“You don’t have to finish the story.” Allison declared when Boyd walked back into the room.

“Yes I do,” Lily rasped taking the water and drinking the whole glass. Setting aside the glass she squeezed Stiles’ hands tighter preparing herself for the rest of her story. “After the others woke up Mason thought it would be a good time to announce his presence. We all thought it had just been hunters who had done it. We were shocked when we found out he had teamed up with them to kill us.”

_Mason made his way down the basement stairs a triumphant look on his face. Slowly he walked over to where Lily sat pulling on her hair until he could see her face. What was left of her family growled at him, Jason and Stephan struggling against the chains holding them._

_“Oh my darling Lily,” Mason mocked. “You should have just said yes. All of this could have been avoided if you had picked me as your mate instead of Jason there. I want you to know that your packed died because of you and your stupidity in picking a weak mate. This is all your fault.” Mason sneered the last words in her ear pushing her head away before making his way to the rest of her family._

_Stopping in front of Jason his nails turned to claws and he slowly pushed them into Jason’s stomach causing a startled gasp from him. “You see Lily. He’s weak. Not fit to be an alpha or your mate.”_

_“You’re insane!” Lily yelled fighting against the ropes holding her down._

_Mason pulled his claws out of Jason watching the blood drip down his arm and onto the stone floor. “Oh sweet heart this is only the beginning,” he said walking over to the stairs, “you rejected me Lily and now you are going to pay for it.”_


	8. Do You Feel Better Now As She Fall to the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I get really crappy internet at my house. I am also sorry for this chapter. Don't kill me. *cowers in a corner* Also I am terrible at naming people so I stole the names from Vampire Diaries... Oops.

### Chapter 8: Do You Feel Better Now As She Fall to the Ground

_After Mason left Lily started to struggle against to ropes that bound her. She could hear Bonnie whimpering and Damon’s growling. They had lost everything. When she looked up she saw her father looking at her his eyes blazing a ruby red._

_“I’m so sorry dad.” Lily whispered looking away from his stare._

_“Why are you sorry Lily? You didn’t do anything.” Lily’s mother told her._

_“She’s right Lily this isn’t your fault.” Elijah agreed tears still streaming down his face. “None of this is your fault, it is Mason’s. He is the one who caused this not you.”_

_“He’s doing it because I told him no. Maybe if I had said yes to him they would still be alive.” Lily said her breath hitching as she got to the end. She could hear Jason growl when she mentioned saying yes to Mason. Even though they weren’t true mates Lily knew she could easily fall in love with Jason. Now though, she may never get the chance to see if it could have happened._

_“You listen to me Lily Anne Alberly,” her father started, “even if you had said yes I still would have told Alpha Monroe that you would not marry his son. Since he was a boy that Mason has been a manipulative, selfish bastard and I would not have let him come near you. Now I want you to listen very carefully this is not your fault. What he did was all him and I believe that even if you had mated him instead things would have been worse, especially for the pack. He would have ruined us and you. Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes dad I understand.” Lily answered looking at the rest of her family and seeing no hatred or blame in their eyes._

_“Now how do you we get out of here so I can rip that man’s throat out.” Damon growled his eyes turning a burning golden and his fangs lengthening._

_“I can try to get out of these ropes then try to get you guys out after.” Lily suggested._

_“Those are soaked in wolvesbane Lils.” Stephan pointed out. “Even if you could get out you would be too weak to break us out of these chains which are also soaked in wolvesbane.”_

_“You know Stephanie have I ever told you how much I love your optimism and happy attitude?” Damon chuckled._

_“I am not a girl Damon! It is Stephan, S-T-E-P-H-A-N!” Stephan shouted back._

_“Boys this is not the time for your yelling and fighting,” their mother scolded,” and I’m sorry Lily but your brother had a point you wouldn’t be a lot of help even if you got out of those ropes.”_

_Before Lily could reply the basement door opened again and Mason made his way down the stairs followed by two hunters carrying down a tray that reeked of wolvesbane._

_“I’m glad you are all still awake because now the fun is going to begin.” Mason said adding a tiny chuckle. “Now who is going to be first? How about we start with you Bonnie?” Mason made his way over to Bonnie who hadn’t said a word since being captured. When she heard her name her head snapped up her eyes wide and puffy from crying._

_“No,” she whispered, “please no you already took everything. Don’t take them too. They are all I have left of my Jeremy.”_

_Lily was struck by a sense of dread. Bonnie was pregnant. Lily started to work at the ropes even more now the wolvesbane cutting into her skin._

_“Oh but Bonnie don’t you understand?” Mason started, “This isn’t just about you. It’s about your whole family. They are the ones who turned their back on my pack and me. We could have been so great, so powerful but sadly you all rejected the idea and so for that you have to pay.” Mason nodded to one of the men who grabbed a pair of gloves and handed them to him. After putting the gloves on Mason grabbed a serrated knife and started towards Bonnie. Everyone started to thrash against the chains holding them up trying to get toward their pack member. It was futile walking behind Bonnie Mason grabbed her from behind and brought the knife to her throat and dragged the blade across it. Blood poured out of Bonnie pooling onto the concrete floor. Lily watched in horror as the light left her sister’s eyes and her body went limp. She was gone. Her sister was dead._

_Damon was snarling at Mason looking feral. Lily’s mother had tears pouring down her face after seeing her oldest daughter being killed. Elijah and Stephan looked sick and Jason looked panicked and scared about what would happen to the rest of his future family. Lily was shocked; her sisters were dead, all she had left was brothers now. Lily’s father was staring at Mason anger in his heart and vengeance in his thoughts._

_“Come on I told you this was just the beginning didn’t I. I even made it quick if that makes it any easier. Now Lily I’m going to give you a choice, you can choose me instead or I will kill Elijah here.” Mason proposed tapping the flashing the knife so Lily could see. “I’ll give you a couple seconds to think it over.”_

_Lily didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t lose someone else. She had already lost so much why was he doing this to her? Why was she so important to him? Why couldn’t he have just chosen another pack to combine with? Lily looked at Elijah and saw the look of resignation on his face._

_“It’s okay Lily. I love you and I want you to know it’s not your fault.” Elijah said his voice strong and determined. “I’m going to be with my Katherine again. Everything will be fine.”_

_“Well your time is up Lily,” Mason announced. “What is your answer?”_

_“Go to Hell.” Lily sneered._

_“Well then it looks like it’s time to say goodbye to Elijah.” Mason stated putting the knife to Elijah’s throat once more before dragging across just like Bonnie’s._

_“Goodbye Elijah.” Lily chocked out tears blurring her vision as she saw her brother slump forward and his blood stain his white shirt red._

_“That’s two down Lily, five to go.” Mason taunted walking back to the table and picking up two syringes. “I think I may have killed Bonnie and Elijah a little too quickly though. Maybe you will be bit more agreeable if you watch you older brother and mother die slowly and painfully in front of you.” Walking over to Damon, Mason plunged the syringe into his neck before moving onto Lily’s mother and doing the same. “Now Lily this little mixture was made by my hunter friends over there and I have been assured that after hours of pain it kills the injected slowly till they are begging for death, so have fun I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Mason and the hunters made their way up the stairs leaving Lily and the rest of her family._

_“I think whatever they injected me with is starting to wear off.” Lily exclaimed as she started to feel her wolf wake up._

_“That’s good,” her father stated, "although you might not have full control for at least half a day.”_

_“It’ll be too late by then!” Lily yelled as she heard her mother whimper._

_“It’s okay Lily,” her mother whispered, “I’ve lived a good life. I’ve seen most of my children group up to be beautiful people, I’ve gotten to see not one but two grand-babies, and I’ve been with a man I love with all my heart. I am so proud of you all Lily and I am so sorry I won’t be there to see you become the alpha I know you will be. You’re going to have to look after your father and Stephan now, they need us Alberly women to keep them in shape.” Lily’s father let out a strangled laugh after that. “Don’t you laugh at me Lucas!” her mother yelled turning to look at her mate._

_“I wouldn’t dream of it dear.” Alpha Lucas replied smiling softly at his wife tears filling his eyes._

_“Come on! I don’t want to hear all this sappiness as I die.” Damon groaned shaking his head. “I mean couldn’t have that whack job at least let me die in peace and not with all this talking and love confessions.”_

_“You love us Damon,” Stephan said through the tears falling down his cheeks, “you would be totally lost without us.”_

_“I don’t know what you are talking about Stephanie.” Damon replied gritting his teeth as the pain started. “You guys are a pain in my ass. Elena was my better half, remember.”_

_“That she was Damon.” Lily told him a smile on her face._

_Lily’s mother suddenly let out a loud scream as the pain became too much for her to contain anymore. Next to her Damon started to thrash in his chains barely able to hold in his own screams. Lily tried to bring her claws out to cut the rope binding her but her father was right, it was useless._

_Jason watched as his intended struggled against the ropes binding her, tears streaming down her face. He wanted to help them but he was useless as he heard his future step-mother scream._

_The torture went on for hours, Lily’s mother switching between screaming and muttering that she loved them all. Three hours into the pain and Damon couldn’t hold it in anymore and screamed himself hoarse. Lily’s father had finally let the tears spill over as he watched his wife and oldest child go through so much pain. Six hours after being injected Lily’s mother and Damon’s heart started to beat faster and faster till they all thought their hearts were going to beat out of their chests. Then it all stopped their screaming, their thrashing, and their hearts. They were dead. Lily’s father raised his head and howled for his lost mate and children. Soon Lily, Stephan, and Jason joined in with their Alpha._

_Mason came down the steps after their howling had stopped whistling as he made his way over to Lily. Running his thumb under her eyes he collected the tears she had shed before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. “This all could have been avoided Lily. So I’ll give you one last chance before I kill Jason over there.”_

_Lily looked into his eyes; she saw the madness inside them and knew he would kill them all no matter what she said. She looked over at Jason and saw the life they could have had play out in her head. She could have easily loved and cared for this man. They could have had a strong pack and family. Looking at Jason Lily saw him thinking the same thing tenderness and love in his eyes as he looked at her._

_Lily spit right in Mason’s eye and received a back hand to her face before he turned to Jason and snapped his neck, Jason’s body falling limp in the chains._

_“YOU CAUSED THIS!” Mason yelled, “You forced my hand Lily! They are all dead because of you! You keep refusing me Lily and now I have to do something I didn’t want to do. I’m going to kill your father Lily. I’ll become the alpha, your alpha, and you will not be able to reject me any longer!” Mason grabbed the syringe that he used on Lily’s mother and Damon and injected it into Lily’s father’s neck before walking back up the stairs. “You will be mine!” he yelled one last time before slamming door._

_Lily stared in shock at her father. He was going to die. The man who had picked her up when she scraped her knee, who carried her on his back during full moon runs, and who helped her pull pranks on her siblings. He was her alpha, who helped her control her wolf, who taught her how to fight and defend herself, and who taught her how to be a strong, kind alpha. Lily stared at Stephan and saw his face contort from shock into devastation his eyes turning amber, teeth and claws elongating as he pulled against his restraints_

_“Dad!” he yelled, “We’ll get you out of here! You just have to fight it!”_

_“Stephan, my son, it’s no use. I can already feel the poison making its way towards my heart.” Their father told them regret tinging his voice. “Lily you have to concentrate on your wolf. You two have to escape. Find Laura and Derek, last I heard they were in New York. Ask Laura for protection. Do you understand me Lily? Lily!"_

_“Y-yes dad,” Lily stuttered ad she focused on elongating her claws. Hours passed before finally her claws came out and she started working on the rope. The wolvesbane burned her fingers as it was finally cut away from her wrists and she started to untie her feet from the chair. Standing up she wobbled on her feet from exhaustion as she made her way to her brother and pulled at the locks on his chains till they snapped. Waiting till Stephan was steady on his feet she made her way over to her father going to undo his chains._

_“It’s too late Lily Pad.” He father said between clenched teeth. “I’m going to die soon and I’ll just slow you down. You know what you have to do. Mason cannot become the alpha especially not yours.”_

_He couldn’t ask me to do this Lily thought I can’t kill him. “Daddy.” She whimpered clinging to him._

_“It’s okay baby girl,” he reassured his daughter, “You will one day be a great alpha, greater than even me but right now you have to take care of your brother, he is all you have left.”_

_Slowly Lily nodded before leaving the warmth of her father’s body. She placed her claws on his neck. “I love you daddy.” She told him tears streaming down her face Stephan clutching her other hand._

_“I love you too Lily Pad and you Stephan. Watch over your sister Stephan she’s going to be your alpha now. I am so proud of you both.” Alpha Lucas told them pride and love showing in his teary eyes. “You must do it now Lily before he comes back down.”_

_“Goodbye.” Lily whispered before swiping her claws through her father’s throat. She watched the life behind his eyes die the color fading from red to amber then to nothing. Lily felt the alphas strength become her own as her eyes turned a blazing red and her whole body felt like it was burning._

_She quickly backed away from her now dead father and brother as she tore at her clothes trying to get out of the restricting clothing. Once naked her bones started to pop and break as she fell to the floor on all fours. She could hear her brother yelling her name but could make no move to answer him as the pain consumed her. Her feet turned into paws, her back bowed, and her nose elongated into a snout as she felt fur start to grow along her body. Slowly Lily came back to herself and looked at her brother a look of wonder on his face._

_“Lily,” he whispered, “You’re a wolf.”_

_No shit Sherlock Lily thought as she walked over to him and got on two legs using Stephan for balance as she nosed at his throat waiting for him to submit. Without hesitation Stephan extended his neck and Lily nipped him lightly. Falling back onto four legs Lily made her way towards the door moving her head towards her clothes piled on the floor. Stephan made his way to them picking them up before following Lily and opening the door for her._


	9. Who Are You Really?

### Chapter 9: Who Are You Really?

_Lily and Stephan made their way through the house stopping at every sound they heard. Lily could hear five heartbeats within the house; Mason’s was located in the living room. She could hear him pacing, muttering to himself. She made her way towards him revenge in her heart. She knew when he sensed she was there because he halted his pacing and his heart skipped a beat. Before he could alert the hunters Lily jumped at him knocking him to the ground his head colliding with the coffee table._

_Mason quickly pushed Lily off her and swore when he saw her wolf form. “Well Lily, I didn’t think you had it in you. Killing your own father, and you called me cold blooded,” Mason chuckled._

_Lily snarled at him before attacking again this taking raking her claws across his stomach. Blood soaked his shirt as Mason gasped in pain looking at Lily. Before he could recover though she struck again this time cutting through his Achilles heel bringing him to his knees before her hands still clutching his stomach. Quicker than one could blink Lily transformed back into human form rolling her shoulder and neck before looking at the man in front of her. Grabbing his hair she pulled his head so he could see the rage in her eyes._

_“You killed everyone I love.” She told him fury making her voice shake, “You left me and my brother orphans and without a home. I wish I could draw out your pain but I’m not a psychopath like you. You will die for your crimes though.” Lily pushed her hand deeper into his stomach opening it more. “I’m going to watch you bleed.”_

_Lily was so caught up in her own revenge she almost missed the sound of boots hitting the stairs as the hunters came down after hearing the fight._

_“Lily,” Stephan warned, “we have to go.”_

_“Fine,” Lily said as she took the hand grasping Mason’s hair and lifted him up by his neck. “Have fun in Hell Mason.” Lily sneered as she slashed his throat. She turned back into her wolf form and started running before she heard his heart stop. Stephan ran behind her turning toward two vans parked in front of the house. Breaking the window to the driver’s side Stephan got in and hot wired the car before opening the passenger door for Lily and hauling out of the drive way._

_“What are we going to do Lily?” Stephan asked as Lily turned human once more and started to get dressed._

_“We’re going to do what father said,” she told him steel in her voice. “We’re going to find Laura and Derek.”_

Lily’s shaking hadn’t stopped as she clutched Stiles tighter. “After that we went back to the house to see if there was anything that could be salvaged. We found the garage untouched and grabbed the car Dad and I were fixing up and got the hell out of there. We made our way to New York while dealing with the insurance of the house and all the questions that the police had on what happened. Finally when we got there we were told that Laura and you, Derek, had already left to go back home so we made our way to Beacon Hills.”

“Wait Lily,” Cora stopped her, “if Stephan escaped with you then where is he?”

Lily’s breath hitched as she heard the question she had been dreading. “I don’t know.” She told them as she left the warmth of Stiles’ body and got up to pace the room. The other wolves looked at her with concern as the desperation and sadness became stronger. “I DON’T KNOW!” Lily screamed causing everyone in the room to jump. “My one job, to watch my little brother, and I failed! I failed in following my father’s dying wish! What kind of alpha can’t even watch out for her only pack mate?!” She yelled falling to the floor on her knees cradling her head in her hands.

Slowly Derek made his way over to her after shooting a look at his pack that said stay back. “What happened Lily?” He asked laying a hand on her shoulder as she shook from her sobs.

“We were passing through Kansas about six months ago when were attacked by a group of hunters. There were too many of them Derek, I couldn’t hold them off. They shot Stephan with wolvesbane before I could even get to him. He told me to run, that he loved me. I didn’t want to leave him Der. He was all I had left.” Lily finished with a whimper as Derek grabbed her holding her tightly to him.

“You’re alright now Lily,” he whispered in her ear patting her hair and rubbing circles in her back as she cried, “they can’t hurt you anymore. I promise.” Lily only cried harder clinging to Derek as Cora made her way over and plastered herself to Lily’s back tears rolling down her own cheeks. The rest of the pack stood shocked as the watched the two Hales comfort Lily. They had never seen them so emotional nor that caring. Peter watched as his niece and nephew cared for a girl he thought of as a niece wishing he could go over there and help himself. 

Slowly Lily’s crying stopped and she stopped holding onto Derek so tightly. Pulling away she looked at the faces of the pack surrounding her. Isaac, Scott, Lydia, and Danny looked like they had been crying. Allison, Boyd, and Jackson looked like they wanted to kill someone while Erica and Stiles’ face looked like a mixture of both.

“So that’s my story,” Lily said past the lump in her throat, “it’s your pack I’m asking to be a part of so it’s your decision on whether to let me in or not. You have to decide on whether you want a murderer in a pack with you.”

“You know if murderers weren’t allowed in the pack Jackson, Derek, Stiles, and Peter would all be gone.” Erica told her with a snort.

“Hey I never killed anyone!” Stiles yelled at her, “I only set Peter on fire; Derek is the one who killed him!”

Lily snorted at Stiles statement looking at the rest of the room and the smiles that were now on their face. “So does that mean I can stay?” Lily asked them.

“Yes Lils,” Derek told her. “You can stay.”

The rest of the pack quickly surrounded the trio on the ground trying to scent Lily as much as possible. For the first time in two years Lily breathed easily knowing everything was going to be okay hoping that she could have a family again.

“Derek don’t think I forgot how terrible of an alpha you are. We are going to have some serious words in the morning and after this puppy pile.” Lily scolded him flicking his ear.

Derek groaned as the rest of his pack only laughed and Stiles whispered “puppy pile” shaking his head.


	10. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some fluff because I feel terrible about not updating in forever!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am really sorry that I haven't posted something is no long I ended up getting a pretty serious concussion then I started falling behind on my classes. Then I took a summer class and have just been totally swamped. Again I am really sorry.

### Take Me Home

No one moved from the “puppy pile” till an hour later when Stiles’ phone rang. “I got it.” He said.

“Hey dad.”

_“Hey son. Just calling because it’s now eight o’clock and you still aren’t home and I’ve now been called by both Melissa and Chris wondering where their kids are at.”_

“Shit. I'm so sorry dad. We had an unexpected guest and now addition to the pack earlier today and I totally forgot to call you.”

_“First of all watch your language and second I already know about Lily.”_

“What?!” Stiles asked looking over at a sheepish Lily who was trying to hide behind Isaac.

“How long have you been in Beacon Hills Lily?” Derek asked her.

“About a month,” Lily mumbled.

“A month!” The pack cried out.

_“Well it seems you have some things to discuss. Stiles I expect you at school tomorrow no exception. That goes for the rest of you as well. Also can everyone please call their parents and let them know you aren’t coming home for the night. Goodnight and I told you they would let you in Lily.”_ The sheriff said hanging up before any of the pack could react to his words. 

“So do you want to explain why you have been in town for a month and didn’t contact me till now?” Derek asked looking at Lily sternly.

“Don’t you start with me Derek Hale.” Lily said her gaze piercing, the pack laughing at their alpha’s obvious discomfort. “The reason I’ve been here for a month is because I wanted to see what the Hale pack was like now and see the new members.”

“Where have you been living then?” Danny asked concern in his voice.

“In a hotel right outside the town limits and before you ask I started working at The Jungle about two weeks ago to pay for it.” Lily told them getting up from the pile and headed towards the kitchen.

“You work at The Jungle?” Erica asked incredulously. “We are so going there more often now!” she exclaimed giving Allison, Lydia, Danny, and Cora a high five.

The boys shook their heads dread on their faces at the prospect of going back to The Jungle. Scott looked especially terrified about going back to the gay bar and getting hit on again. Lily just laughed at them before looking in the pantry and seeing what she needed to make dinner.

“What are we having?” Isaac asked as he slowly made his way into the state of the art kitchen.

“Just pasta, nothing too fancy.” Lily replied a smile on her face as she put the pot on the stove waiting for the water to boil. “Isaac do you think you could grab the lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and celery from the fridge?”

“Sure.” Isaac went over to the fridge and opened it getting out what Lily asked for the salad.

“Thank you. Can you set it over there?” Lily asked pointing towards the cutting board. As Isaac set the vegetables on the cutting board Lily handed him a knife. Taking the knife Isaac slowly started cutting up the vegetables and placing them in the salad bowl with the lettuce. Erica made her way into the kitchen heels clicking on the hard wood floors.

“So pasta? Let’s hope you’re a better cook than Derek and Cora because after last time they were banned from the kitchen and no one really trusts Peter to cook.” Erica informed Lily leaning against the counter.

“Peter is actually a great chief although I now understand where the distrust comes from.” Lily informed Erica. “Can you grab the bread out of the pantry for me and slice it on the other cutting board?” 

“I’m not very good at slicing bread or making food for that matter.” Erica said heading for the pantry and grabbing the loaf of Italian bread before setting it on the second cutting board.

“You’ll do fine just make sure they aren’t too small of slices or too big or else there won’t be enough for everyone.” Lily assured her pulling out the ingredients she needed for the sauce and garlic spread. “Scott, Boyd, Jackson will you please get in here and help set the table.” She said placing the pasta in the now boiling water. 

“Why do we have to help? How come Stilinski isn’t doing anything?” Jackson complained as Scott handed him and Boyd plates and silverware. 

“They are going to help get drinks for everyone Jackson so stop complaining and set the damn table.” Lily told him steel in her gaze. 

Jackson quickly turned his head down and walked into the dining room followed by a snickering Scott and Boyd.

A minute later Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Cora came in and grabbed several cups pouring water, soda, or juice into them depending on which pack member wanted what. Just as quickly they came the four left to put the drinks on the table. 

“You know I am of drinking age.” Peter complained as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and a glass. “Do you want any Derek?”

“Sure.” Derek replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“How about you Lily?” Peter asked noticing her shoulders tensed when he said her name.

“No thank you Peter. You know I’m not old enough.” She said voice tense going back to stir the sauce. Peter quickly made his way out of the kitchen before she rethought not killing him. 

When dinner was ready she called out to the rest of the pack and put the food on the large dining room table and sat at one end with Derek at the other. Derek grabbed his food first before handing it to Scott on his right who passed it to Allison till it went all the way around the table and back to Derek. The pack was about to dive into their food but heard Lily clear her throat and look pointedly at Derek who took a bite followed by Lily then the rest of the pack followed. The meal continued with ease the pack constantly joking with each other. As diner came to a close Derek stood up and took his plate to the kitchen. 

“Peter, you and me are on clean up duty along with Danny.” He stated picking up the others empty plates followed quickly by Danny and Peter. After clean-up was done the trio made their way to the living room to see the rest of the pack sitting down to watch a movie.

“What are we watching?” Danny asked as he sat by Jackson and Lydia.

“Well these uncultured people vetoed The Notebook so we decided on Frozen.” Lydia huffed curling closer into Jackson.

“A Disney movie? Aren’t we a bit old for that?” Derek asked as he sat between Lily and Cora on the couch.

Lily and Cora both slapped Derek upside the head before returning to the opening credits. Derek just groaned as he realized he now had two people to undermine him.

The movie passed quickly with Lily humming to the music like she used to whenever they watched Disney movies over the summer. Derek smiled at the memory of the impromptu show Lily and her siblings had put on when they reenacted their favorite Disney scenes and songs. He snuck a look over to the young alpha and saw that she had somehow ended up closer to Stiles her head on his shoulder and her fingers carded through Isaac’s curls who sat in front of her. She was like him in a way losing everyone she cared about, trying to escape the danger that followed her around. He would protect her with all he had and make sure she got the life she deserved.

As the movie came to a close Lily got up off her spot on the couch and turned off the T.V. “Ok everyone time for bed.” She announced walking over to wake up Isaac who had fallen asleep.

“What are you our mother?” Jackson mumbled picking up Lydia and making his way up the stairs that led to the rooms. 

Lily just chuckled as the rest of the pack made their way to their rooms. “Derek do you have an extra room I can stay in for the night?” She asked heading towards the front door to her car. Going into her trunk she grabbed her duffel bag and headed back into the house to see the pack staring at her. “What?” She asked.

“What do you mean the night?” Scott asked Allison leaning on him slightly.

“Well I didn’t know if you guys wanted me to stay here or if you guys even had enough room for me. I don’t want to be a burden.” She told them shrugging her shoulders.

“Of course you can stay here Lils and there is definitely room. They almost all end up in each other’s rooms anyways.” Derek told her grabbing her bag and taking it upstairs into one of the guest rooms. “This can be your room now. We’ll get some new bed covers and you can decorate it how you want this weekend. There is a connected bathroom over there so you don’t have to share.” He told Lily as he put her bag on the bed. 

“Thanks Derek.” She said going over to him and giving him one last hug. “Can we get the rest of my stuff from the motel tomorrow?”

“Sure Lily.” He replied walking out of her room and towards his own.

Lily started unpacking her things into the black dresser looking over her new room. It wouldn’t need a lot of change she thought to herself. The dresser and bed frame were a glossy black, the walls a plain white, and the bed spread a deep red. Maybe she would paint the walls a different color and change the bed spread to a teal color. She also definitely needs to add a bookcase or two. She turned around when she heard a knock on the door and saw Stiles leaning against the door frame one of his legs moving restlessly.

“Just wanted to say goodnight and that my room is to your right with Isaac on your left and Derek is right across the hall if you need us at all.” He informed her putting his weight on his other leg.

“Thanks Stiles.” Lily responded pulling out her sleeping clothes and stowing her duffel under the bed.

“I heard you ask Derek if you could stop by the hotel tomorrow and if you want I don’t mind taking you, although my jeep doesn’t have a lot of trunk space so someone else would have to go with us. Now that I think about it your car probably has the most trunk space out of everyone’s.” Stiles babbled as he nervously switched from foot to foot.

“I’d appreciate the help Stiles.” Lily said kindly placing her hand on his shoulder immediately stopping his nervous movements. She heard his heart rate jump up at her touch and his breath hitch. Her cheeks started to heat up as she removed her hand and took a step back going back to unpack her toiletries. When she turned back around Stiles’ was looking at his feet head bowed. 

“Well goodnight Lily.” He muttered leaving to go to his room.

“Goodnight Stiles.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys like it let me know if you see any mistakes or if you think the character are too out of character. I will try to update weekly. I don't really know how many chapters it will be but I know where I want it to go. :)


End file.
